


[Not] Going Out

by rant_girl



Series: Oreo Verse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Schmoop, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and they are supposed to be going to a party. But <i>someone</i> isn't ready yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Not] Going Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmn1966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/gifts).



> Written for my girl tmn1966 as part of my Oreo verse.

Jensen sighed for what had to be the millionth time as he glanced down at his watch and out into their drive. Brow scrunching when Danneel jabbed her fingers into his chest, “He’ll be down when he’s ready. Do we always have to rush him?”

Jensen gave her a _are you for real right now_ kind of look. They were going to be late. And they were both already fully dressed. Coats on and everything. They were ready to go and where was Jared? 

Jensen threw up his hands, and he closed their front door, tossing the car keys onto the side table, “But he does this every single time. Every time we’re going out. When we have some place to be.”

Danneel huffed a sigh of her own, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and he took hold of her hands without having to think about it, “Well then why make a fuss?”

“It’s like he’s doing it on purpose.”

“He is not doing it on purpose,” Danneel said, with what Jensen and Jared had dubbed her mom voice, and she smacked the back of his hand, which he deserved. And they stood for a moment, her embrace soothing him. He turned around bringing his arm up and back down to wrap around her waist, the other going across her shoulders.

When Jared still didn’t appear though they both sighed. 

“Okay,” Danneel said as she pulled back, unbuttoning her coat which she flung across the back of the couch on her way to the stairs, “Let’s see what the hold-up is.”

Jensen grumbled a little, removal of clothing was the opposite of what they needed right now. But she meant business. Coats restricted manoeuvrability. Jensen left his on though as he followed her up to Jared’s room. Where they discovered that Jared is still just roaming about in his boxer-briefs. 

“The hell?” Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose, and Danneel gave his arm a squeeze, as Jared turned to them, a shirt in each hand.

“I think what Jensen is trying to say is you do realise that the party starts in half an hour and it’s going to take us at least that long to get there. And you appear to still be naked.”

“Well I have to look my best, don’t I?” He half shrugged, attention shifting back to the shirts in his hands, his brow scrunching and he tossed the one from his left hand, “Gotta pick the right outfit.”

And he held up the one in his right for a second longer before chucking it onto his bed.

“What was wrong with that one?” Danneel asked.

“I wore it to that last party.”

Jensen’s brow furrowed, “Since when did you care about that?” 

Jared huffed, “Since you started dragging me to all these stupid parties–”

“If you don’t want to go–” Jensen interrupted.

“What so I can be alone on New Years?” 

They fell silent. None of them wanted that. Jensen glanced down at the clothes strewn over the bed, seeing the suit and shirt he’d carefully laid out for him, “Why can’t you just wear the outfit I picked for you?”

“I’m not a three year old. I can dress myself.”

“Okay.” Danneel held up her hands, “Let’s not fight again. Jared, what’s this really about?”

“Whenever we go to one of your stup–. To one of your work things. Everyone always looks at me, all judgement and snot, like I can’t dress myself.”

Jensen frowned and he shared a look with Danneel, “We don’t _have_ to go,” she said softly. 

Jared shook his head, “Of course we have to go. It’s part of your job. I can suck it up. Hang out with the hors d'oeuvres.”

Jensen shook his head, “I like you better as arm candy.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared flipped his hair over his shoulder, giving his best shampoo commercial hair toss and batted his eyelashes _prettily_ as he picked up the shirt Jensen had picked out for him earlier.

Jensen snorted and he gave Jared a shove. Jared bumping him with his hip in retaliation. 

“You always look super sexy in that shirt.” Danneel said.

“You’re just saying that to get me out the door.”

Danneel scoffed, “I am offended that you would even suggest that I would lie about your level of hotness.”

Jared laughed at that, “Okay,” he said, holding up his hands in surrender, “I’m done being melodramatic,” and he shifted his gaze back to Jensen, “Happy now?”

“As soon as you actually put your clothes on,” he glanced down at his watch again, “Dude, seriously.”

“Okay, okay,” Jared pulled the shirt on, chuckling a little when Danneel _smooshed_ Jensen’s face, pursing his lips with her hand, for being, “our precious little type A basketcase.”

“Danni,” he whined, shoving her off, but he smiled despite himself, running his fingers down the button holes of Jared’s shirt, “This is my favourite shirt on you. And you’re wrong.”

“About what?”

“When people look at you. They’re jealous of how beautiful you are.”

“Next to you two?”

“Yes.” Jensen said full conviction, zero hesitation and he kissed Jared right then.

Danneel smirked a little when the boys pulled apart, arch to her eyebrow when she caught their eyes, "And we're pretty smoking hot."

Jared laughed giving her a little spank as he pulled her in for a quick kiss, "You are at that," and he hastened to finish getting dressed.

And she shoved him a little as he fastened his pants, " _We_ are. You included. Or are you forgetting how you met Jensen?"

Jared tilted his head to the side as he thought back to that day, as he began buttoning up his shirt, fond smile forming on his lips, "I walked into his set."

"And he thought _you_ were the model," Danneel said in a _just try and deny it_ tone. 

Jensen shook his head with a grin, "I think I took about forty frames before I figured out you hadn't been to make up."

“Hmm,” Jared grinned back, cupping the back of his neck, "And then the actual model walked out. Whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned clearly hadn’t met this guy.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, “He was very mightily pissed.” 

Jared clapped his hand to Jensen’s chest, “Your ears were _very_ adorably pink. I thought you were gonna yell at me."

"Might have done. But then you had to go and pretend to be my PA. Saved me from having to deal with a full scale model meltdown."

"What was it? Something about practice shots?"

"You were helping me _find the light_. And then you stuck around for the whole shoot. I still can't believe you went and bought that coffee."

"You doubt my coffee buying skills?"

"You came back! And you can plead innocence 'til kingdom come, but I know you messed up his order on purpose."

Jared scoffed, his grin taking on a certain slyness that made his eyes twinkle, "You think I'm capable of such a thing? The order was right. He just wanted me fired."

"From your fake job."

"I was pretty invested in my fake boss,” Jared smirked a little as he bent to tie his shoes, “Like Danni said, he's pretty smokin' hot."

Jensen huffed a laugh on the back of his breath as he shook his head, scrubbing his hand across his mouth, and he looked at his watch.

Jared beat him to the punch though, smacking his hands together as he stood, "Okay, what are y'all waitin' for? Let's get the heck outta here."

Jensen quirked an eyebrow, "You're ready? For real? You don't have to play with your hair?" he teased but Danneel swatted him, "Please, you have the shortest hair of the three of us and you out-primp us both." 

Jared guffawed with a clap of his hands and Jensen scoffed, "Whatever. Let's just go." 

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the wind gave a damn near thunderous howl making the windows rattle. Rain pelting in against them as a high pitched whistle chased the rumble and they shared a look.

Jared gave a quiet, “Uh-oh.” and Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. Danneel dashed downstairs to flip on the news, both men quick to follow.

Flood and storm warnings greeted them when they entered the living room, with advisement to not go into the city. Jensen scratched the back of his neck shaking his head on a chuckle and then he started to unbutton his coat.

“Sorry, Babe, I know you wanted to go–” Jared started with a lopsided smile, cupping the inside of Jensen’s elbow, but Jensen shook his head more firmly.

“I wanted to go because I had to go. But all I really wanted, all I ever want, is to be with you two,” he said, giving Jared’s elbow a squeeze.

“Hmm,” Danneel crossed her arms.

“What?”

“Involuntary smooshyness. So either the world’s ending and you have inside information. Or…” she held up her finger and turned her gaze on Jared, “did he hit his head when you guys were coming down the stairs?”

He knew she was teasing but still, “Hey! I can be _smooshy_ ” Jensen scrunched his nose at having to use that word.

Jared kissed him, “The smooshiest.” 

“I hate you both. _So_ hard.”

“And he’s back,” Danneel deadpanned, letting out a squeal when Jensen gave her butt a smack, and he tugged her into the middle. He shrugged out of his coat, letting his suit jacket slide down with it and cupped her jaw, thumb sliding along her cherry red lips. Her tongue teasing the pad of it before she sucked it into her mouth. He closed his eyes, opening them back up to look at Jared over her head and Jared nodded. 

Jared pulled Danneel’s hair back and away from her neck to kiss her there, one hand smoothing up her thigh, to reach between her legs, as he tugged down Jensen’s zipper with his other and Jensen gave Danneel’s face a squeeze. She leaned into the touch as both she and Jensen let out a soft moan as Jared’s fingers began to tease over their underwear, “You two gonna do whatever I say?”

“Yes, Jared,” they said together.

“Good,” Jared smirked.


End file.
